


The Words You Say

by technicallysweet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallysweet/pseuds/technicallysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a prompt from a kind anon on tumblr: Levihan headcannon where hanji asks levi to speak french to her and at first he’s hesitant but then he says something all lovey dovey to her that she can’t understand and she gets all frustrated that he won’t tell her what he said</p><p>can also be found at http://technicallysweet.tumblr.com/post/62170365684/levihan-headcannon-where-hanji-asks-levi-to-speak</p><p>edit: Thanks for all your lovely comments! Also, since Hanji has been confirmed to use gender neutral pronouns, I've gone back and edited pronouns so Hanji is now represented correctly. My apologies for not writing it that way in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words You Say

“Come on, Levi! Say something, anything! Think of it as an experiment!”

“You know you’re the only one who gets excited by that experiment crap,” Levi said with a roll of his eyes. He had always thought of himself as a patient man, but Hanji had been at it for days. It was a mistake letting them find out he still spoke fluent French, and he was already far past the point of regret. He thought they would calm down a bit sincethe Survey Corps captured those titans, but somehow or another, Hanji was still at it. 

“Hanji, you’re making a face like you’re constipated. Why don’t you take go take a dump or something and leave me alone?” he snapped as he turned and began to stalk out of the room.

“But Levi,” Hanji whined, and Levi felt his resolve crumbling. He could already imagine their giant puppy dog eyes staring down at him, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Better to say something now and get it over with than have Hanji on his ass about this for the rest of their short lives.

With a deep sigh he stopped and mumbled a soft string of words. Hanji immediately feel silent, tilting their head to the side.

“What was that? You spoke too softly.”

Levi sighed again and half turned towards them, his eyes downcast.

“Tu es la lumière et l’amour de ma vie,” he repeated, more clearly this time. Hanji blinked and then broke into the biggest grin Levi had ever seen as they pulling out a pad and wrote down the words as best they could.

“Incredible! It’s such a lovely language. Wait, what does that mean, Levi? … Levi?” Hanji looked up from their writing, but the young captain had already fled the scene. Hanji groaned and immediately began searching for him, but to no avail.

Meanwhile on the roof of the run down castle they were staying at, Levi sat holding his head in his hands. He had no idea what had possessed him to say that of all things. Why couldn’t he have made a lewd joke or said something stupid instead? It was lucky that Hanji didn’t speak French, or they would have discovered one of his greatest secrets.

_You are the light and love of my life._


End file.
